Carlos
Carlos * Number 903 *'Based on': National Railways of Mexico GR-3 class *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Built': 1910 *'Configuration': 2-8-0 Carlos is a Mexican engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He is a competitor in the Best Decorated Engine Parade. He will also compete three races in Rails Around the Globe. Bio "Carlos from Acámbaro, Guanajato, is the National Railways of Mexico GR-30 class 2-8-0 steam engine bearing #903. He got his start racing the Speed Hill Climb—a unique, completely uphill race through Guanajato that his family has run for generations. Carlos' racing career has been anything but an uphill challenge, as he’s won nearly every start in the past three years on the Great Railway Show, including a string of podiums at Mexico. His cool Mexican refinement makes him an imposing presence on the Rails Around the Globe courses." Carlos first participated in the Great Railway Show during the very first event, competing in the strength competition. He ended up winning this event. Carlos later decided to participate in the Great Railway Show again when the show was being held in England, this time in the best decorated parade. He competed against Yong Bao, Rajiv, James and Emily, but ended up losing the event. Later, as he was refilling his tender with coal, Carlos was forced to reverse when Philip was trying to escape from Vinnie, causing the latter to be covered in coal dust when the hopper was still pouring coal out. After the Great Railway Show ended, Carlos left the Mainland and returned to Mexico. Carlos competed in all three races of Rails Around the Globe, and at the Rails Around Sodor. His first appearance was at the Tokyo welcome party, shocked with the other Rails Around the Globe racers as they watch Hiro drinking from the water tower. The Tokyo race was Carlos' best performance. He went up to fourth position in the dirt section, and came in fifth place at the end of the race. In the Rapallo race, Carlos was following Raul in the fourth position. But then his boiler blew up, hit by the electromagnetic pulse generator of the lemons, and he was retired from the race. He is the second engine to have his boiler exploded by the lemons during that race, and the fifth engine in general to be hit by the pulse. However, he got fixed and was able to race in London. During this final race, Carlos was between sixth and eighth position. Persona Carlos is still a proud and happy steam engine from the heart of Mexico. Always wearing a smile, this engine is the life and soul of the Great Railway Show. Originally competing and winning the strongest engine race at the very first Great Railway Show, this engine continues to please the crowds and is now taking part in the Best Decorated Engine Parade. He made some bad jokes and puns, which causes other engines to groan "Carlos!". Basis Carlos is still based on the National Railways of Mexico GR-30 class 2-8-0, built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works. The engine bearing his number, 903, was built in 1910 and is currently on display in Acámbaro in the Mexican state of Guanajuato. Livery Carlos is still painted black with green and red lining. His smokebox, bell and cowcatcher are painted silver, and his number is painted in white lining on his cab and lamp. The initials "N. DE M." are painted on the sides of his tender in the same colour. In Railway Trip, he has the RATG badge with the same number on the sides of his smokebox, and "Powered by Puffanol" and "Rails Around the Globe" on the sides of his tender's running plate. Appearences Television Series *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 (does not speak) and Railway Trip, Part 2 (does not speak) *Thomas and the International Engines: Mexican Cup *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *David Bedella (The Great Race only) *Benjamin Bratt (Thomas and the International Engines only) Trivia *Benjamin Bratt has given Carlos the same accent he provided the voice of Eduardo Perez/El Macho from Despicable Me 2. Also See Him On *''Thomas & Friends Wiki''. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines